The Broken
by uniwonder
Summary: IDW/All Hail Megatron: Skywarp regrets killing Thundercracker... Oneshot. Rated M for safety - SW/SS; non-sticky. R&R, plz?


**Disclaimer:** Transformers © Hasbro

_I have yet to reach issue 12 of All Hail Megatron, but I've read a summary and this is what came of it... This is also my first attempt at writing spark-sex. Sad, mushy, Seeker fluff ahead - you've been warned.  


* * *

  
_**The Broken**

He sat in the darkened room, quietly replaying the event over and over again within his mind; trying to make sense of it. He hadn't uttered a single word to any of his fellow Decepticons upon his arrival. Most of them were busy anyway - what with Megatron having had his ass handed to him by the Prime and all. But who would show concern for the fallen Seeker? Who would be there to pick up his corpse? Who would mourn?

The amber glow emitting from his narrow optics shown brightly with rage, frustration, agony. He slammed his fist down upon the console; again and again, the crater growing with every blow. Skywarp buried his face within the bend of his elbow, choking back the sobs that threatened to overtake him. And it was then he felt a subtle caress along his wing…

He glanced to his right, only to see the stoic form of his trine-leader. The red and white Seeker continued to stare down at his subordinate, causing the other mech to shrink back involuntarily. "What do you want, Starscream?" For once, Skywarp managed to address his brother without using that damnable nickname. In turn, Starscream gripped the youth's wing and proceeded to drag him out of the room, disregarding his grunts of pain. "Let go of me!" Skywarp began to flail, but every twist and turn brought more pain to his already damaged systems. He then angled his arm-mounted weapon to hit the commander in the side of his head, and that's when he was abruptly dropped.

"Do it." Starscream's voice was low, threatening… It started the black jet; there was no amount of mischief, no betrayal. And for a fleeting moment, he saw Thundercracker instead. "What are you waiting for!?" the air commander screeched, "Am I not a traitor as well!? Kill me! Blow my head away like you did with our brother!" Skywarp was stunned; he hesitated to speak, and lowered his arm. "I-I can't… I can't!" Dignity be damned - he crawled to Starscream's feet and clung to his legs. "I want him back, Starscream… Give him back to me - to us! Damn it, Thundercracker… Why?"

Starscream glanced up to notice Swindle staring at the scene, fascination shinning in his optics. He's probably never seen the Seekers so emotional before. But instead of snapping at the other mech, the flier took hold of Skywarp's arms and tugged him back to his private quarters.

"You were too rash," he scolded, lifting his brother onto the berth.

"You would've done the same thing." What he didn't expect, was the fist colliding with the side of his face. The darker jet fell back onto the metal surface and soon felt the other Decepticon straddle his hips. "I would've never… killed him…" Starscream took hold of Skywarp's helm; "He's never coming back. Because of you… our brother is gone, our protector, our third… Can you feel it?" His chest parted to reveal a bright, blue-tinted spark. "He's missing…" he whimpered, watching as Skywarp mimicked the action, revealing his own life force; "Thundercracker…" Optical fluid finally began to fall from his crimson gaze, each drop caressing Skywarp's cheek. He's never witnessed the arrogant traitor in such a state, and it almost frightened him. But then he reminded himself - Starscream was still his brother, despite the bullshit he instigated. They were formed by the same creator, they shared similar programming and everything…

Skywarp reached up to gently cup the Seeker's face, using his thumb to swipe under his optics. Without another word, he pulled Starscream closer, his lip components brushing the other's as their sparks merged together; swirling, reaching out for the third that wasn't there. Starscream's muffled moan was coupled with a firm thrust of his hips, causing his younger brother to press upward, wanting their bodies to be as close as possible.

The dark jet jerked his head back as the heat of their joining began to consume him, and Starscream gladly took advantage of the situation; his lips going directly to the sensitive cables of his neck. Skywarp groaned, tightening his hold on the other mech. "Starscream…" The owner of said designation purred in response and raked his hand over the smooth surface of a single black wing, gently pinching the edge for added measure. "Yes, Starscream… Yes…" Of course, Skywarp wasn't about to let his brother go untouched in such a way. He allowed his own hands to drift to the wide expanse of his commander's wings, massaging the metal somewhat roughly.

Starscream shrieked as his overload finally hit; his spark increasing the strength behind each pulse. And it wasn't long before Skywarp succumbed to completion as well, his body trembling as the pleasure coursed through his systems.

It went quiet after that…

Both Seekers laid in one another's arms, recharging peacefully, when a familiar presence draped over their bodies, sheltering them in warmth. It seemed even in death - and after being executed by his own brother - did Thundercracker hold true to his role in their small family.


End file.
